cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
RustyNail
Founder of Coercri Rustynail founded Coercri on 8/29/2007 at 12:21:02 PM. Coercri’s resources are water and wine. Coercri’s national religion is Christianity. Coercri’s capital is Covenant. Nation Information As of December 21, 2009, Coercri’s nation information was: Coercri is an enormous, superbly developed, and ancient nation at 845 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Coercri work diligently to produce Wine and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Coercri to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Coercri allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Coercri believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Coercri will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Nation Bio On December 21, 2009, Coercri’s nation bio was: He who fights too long against dragons becomes a dragon himself; and if you gaze too long into the abyss, the abyss will gaze into you. Mostly Harmless Alliance Not long after founding Coercri, Rustynail joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance. During which he served in a few positions and fought in many wars. Careers Ministry of War How an earth am I am to chnge this?? doesn'e make sense? Rustynail served as a Legion Lt. Commander in the MHA for roughly 3 months moving up to a Legion commander. He was elected to the MHA court and served a full term there before being appointed the Deputy Minister of Destructor Fleets by an_agent, the current Minister. Triumvir Candidate Rustynail was a Triumvir Candidate during the July 2008 Triumvir elections, which was also the fourth and last cycle where all three Triumvirs were elected at once. Wars Rustynail fought in the Genesis War, the Wolfpack war, and the Unjust War, among others on the side of MHA. During the Unjust War, Rustynail was in a Legion II flight with An_Agent and Janax. Argent Rustynail, according to in game alliance seniority, joined Argent on 9/26/2008 at 12:11:52 PM. Rustynail has the second oldest in game alliance seniority for Argent according to in game alliance seniority, second to only Janax. Founder Rustynail is a co-founder of Argent, along with Janax. Regent Rustynail has been the Regent, which is the second highest official, for most of Argent's existence. Wars Rustynail has fought in a few wars while in Argent, most notably, the Karma War. Previous Information RustyNail is the co-founder and current Regent of Argent. He has a long and storied career as a ruler on Planet Bob and has had many successful conquests. Category:Member of Argent Category:Individuals Category:Aqua team Category:Argent